


So Maybe Otto Has A Bit Of A Bondage Thing, Maybe.

by were_just_the_noise_boys



Series: Never Bloom Again offshoot ficlets [6]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Dominant Trans Character, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, not crack, polyparx, trans Otto Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_just_the_noise_boys/pseuds/were_just_the_noise_boys
Summary: Oops.Companion ficlet to Never Bloom Again.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood
Series: Never Bloom Again offshoot ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773145
Kudos: 15





	So Maybe Otto Has A Bit Of A Bondage Thing, Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked to post the oneshots that I post to NBA's tumblr blog (@neverbloomagain-fic) on ao3.
> 
> I'm going to post some of the longer and/or better ones into this series. If you're here and haven't read Never Bloom Again, these are going to make varying amounts of no sense to you. But if you want to stick around, you're welcome to.
> 
> Enjoy

“Shit, babe, you look so good like this,” Otto murmured. His eyes raked over Awsten’s body, pupils blown wide and occasionally flickering back to where Geoff was firmly pinning his arms above his head with one hand. Awsten stifled a whimper, eyes fluttering shut as he squirmed, rutting up into Otto’s hips as he straddled him. 

Geoff leaned over from where he was sitting, pressing his lips to Awsten’s as he palmed himself. A snarl escaped Otto’s lips instinctively, one of his hands darting forwards to push Geoff off of Awsten before he realized what he was doing. He withdrew quickly as the eldest looked up, slightly startled at the involuntary noise that had escaped his boyfriend. Otto stopped rocking himself against Awsten as he opened his mouth and closed it again. 

“I- I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I don’t know where that came from.” Geoff sat up slowly, eyes calculating before he spoke. 

“He’s yours,” he said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Otto groaned involuntarily, grinding back down. Awsten, who had been curiously watching the exchange, threw his head back and moaned outright. Neither of them saw the smirk on Geoff’s face as he straightened the rest of the way up. 

“Mine,” Otto said, tone soft and experimental. Awsten twitched.

“Fuck me,” he whined, straining against Geoff’s grip. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Otto panted, scrambling off of his boyfriend and wiggling out of his boxers. “Can I take them off?” he asked Awsten as he placed his hands on his waistband. He’d been the one to initiate something more, but Otto still wanted to be absolutely sure that he was comfortable. 

“Yes,” Awsten gasped. Otto paused, looking at his boyfriend with a tender expression, before tugging down his briefs and helping the restrained boy kick them off. Otto wetted his lips with his tongue as he gazed at Awsten, reaching down to slowly rub his fingers over his own entrance. His eyes fluttered shut for a second as he dipped two digits in, before removing his hand entirely and carefully climbing back on top of the younger boy. 

“What do you want?” Otto asked in a gravelly voice. Awsten strained against Geoff’s grip as he felt Otto’s bare skin brush against his exposed member. 

“Want you to fuck me, please,” he begged. “Wanna be inside of you, please Otto.” He looked up at his boyfriend as he pleaded, eyes dark and hooded. Otto almost passed out. He lunged forward, taking Awsten’s mouth in his, kissing him roughly as he reached down to position his cock against him. 

Otto sighed in satisfaction as he sank down, feeling deliciously full. He swallowed the loud, keening moan that escaped Awsten’s throat, letting out an involuntary squeak as he began to rock back and forth. He pulled up and made lustful eye contact with Geoff while he fucked himself slowly on Awsten’s dick. The older boy’s cheeks were stained pink as he pumped himself with his spare hand, and Otto couldn’t help but comment. 

“Look so pretty,” he groaned, eyes flickering down to his cock before coming back up to his face. 

“God, you too,” Geoff responded lowly. “So pretty when you’re riding, all flushed and falling apart. You too, sunflower,” he added, looking down at Awsten’s face. His eyes were shut tight, but they opened when he felt his boyfriend’s gaze on him. “Doing so well, so beautiful, making Otto feel so good.” Awsten practically writhed on the sheets at the words, back arching off the bed before slamming back down. 

“Otto, please,” he begged. “Faster.” Geoff smiled at the reaction that he had pulled from the youngest, stroking himself quicker. 

Otto wasn’t hesitant to oblige, picking up the pace and starting to lift himself off of Awsten’s body a little each time he moved. He threw his head back, not bothering to shake back his hair as it clung to his sweat-damp forehead. He shifted his body a little, and couldn’t help the sharp whine that escaped his throat at the way that the head of Awsten’s cock was pushing against his spot every time he bounced. Not changing the angle, he began to fuck himself harder, barely even aware of himself at that point. He looked down again when Awsten let out a noise like a choked off sob. 

At the sight of his boyfriend’s bound arms and the way that he was twitching and throwing his head back into the mattress, it was game over for Otto. He came with a hoarse, strangled half-scream, convulsing and clenching down around Awsten as his vision went white and his body flooded with chemicals. That was all that it took to push the other boy over the edge, and he cried out as he came, curling up off the bed as his orgasm washed over him. The sight was enough to push Geoff over the edge as well, eyes snapping shut as he spilled all over the sheets, a small amount winding up in Awsten’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
